Robotnik's Crazy Scheme
by The-4-ninjas
Summary: Alas, Robotnik comes up with another crazy scheme, involving nuclear weapons, a supermarket, and a certain fox who is the one who truly ruins his plans. Yes this is a bad summary. Chapter 4, amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, writing from my phone again. And its not robotniks day off. Sorry. I need to type that on my computer for reasons I can't explain. Its 12:35 midnight right now, yup. Insomnia and lots of it. Here is another quick story. I currently have no idea what it will be about. CMON REEVEW!

Cool title here. no! I know!

Robotnik's crazy scheme.

"Ahaha!" Laughed the pudgy genius whie he waddled around his stupidly designed fortress. "This plan is so crazy it just might work!" He exclaimed as he faced his two robots and twiddled his moustache.

"What is it this time 'o magnificent lardyness?" Questioned Scratch. Robotnik promply covered his ears.

"QUIET! That squawk box you call a voice gives me a headache." Complained Robotnik.

"Hurr! You're in for it now!" Laughed Grounder.

"You too!" Yelled the overweight professor as he promptly drop kicked Grounder out the nearest window.

"Gahagaha!" Laughed Scratch. He too was promptly kicked out the window.

"What did I do what did I do?" Cried Coconuts as he rapidly left the building, followed by his mop and bucket.

"Now who can I monolouge to?" He pondered. "You there! Yes! You!" He said as he pointed to a blue hedgehog wearing a eyepatch. The hedgehog promptly jogged over. As Robotnik looked away the new arrival lifted up the eyepatch and winked to nobody in paticular. "Aha!" Laughed robotnik as he pressed a button on a remote that materialised from nowhere. Suddenly a blue sphere enveloped the hedgehog.

"Hey! What gives?" Cried the hedgehog.

"Not that forcefield!" Laughed robotnik. "Now Sonic, I finally have you trapped. Now, with you out of the way I can finally take over mobius! Ahahaha!" Monolouged the evil genius.

"Aren't you going to tell me your plan then?" Queried Sonic.

"Plan? What plan? With you out of the way mobius will be a piece of cake!" Replied Robotnik. Sonic found himself visioning the planet slowly turning into a slice of cake. "...A underground nuclear weapon? Who knows? And the best part is that you can't stop me!" Spoke Robotnik, he finished the sentence by blowing a raspberry at the trapped hedgehog.

"Alright then, but how did you know it was me?" Asked Sonic.

"Hmf. After the last 2 seasons of your silly disguises I decided to get contact lenses." Explained Robotnik

"That explains it."

"Yes."

The two of them remained silent for a while. "Soo... Contacts eh?" Commented Sonic.

"Yeah, they aren't cheap. And the manners of those optometry staff are simply awful." Replied Robotnik.

Another period of silence followed. Only to be broken by sonic starting to whistle.

"Oh stuff it!" Said Robotnik as he waddled over to a nearby control panel. "Now that you are trapped I need to dominate the world." Stated the flabby professor. He started button mashing one of his control panels.

"Launch cycle started." Declared a computer generated voice. A large glass window was revealed as a section of wall retracted into the ceiling. Sonic looked through the window and saw a unaccountable amount of ICBM's* all sitting on launch pads.

*=inter-continental-ballistic-missile

"30 seconds to launch." Said the computer.

"Why are these things always on timers?" Asked Robotnik.

Sonic simply shrugged. "Meh, I like 'em." He said.

"7...6..." Echoed the voice.

"That was quick." Commented sonic.

"The computer is faulty." Explained robotnik.

"Fauly?" Queried the blue hedgehog.

Robotnik pointed to the computer monitor. On it was the symbol of a apple with a bite mark in it.

"Ohhh!" Nodded the hedgehog.

"3..2..1..6..2..4..8..1..9..5..7..16..122..Batman..99..7..Tuna..6"

Sonic looked at Robotnik, who was tapping the symbol on the screen.

"Blast off!" Went the computer.

Sonic closed his eyes. He didn't need to see the hundreds of missiles taking off, hearing the noise from them was bad enough.

"5..6..7..8..3..2..4.." Continued the computer.

Sonic opened his eyes. Not a single missile was airborne.

"WHATT? Where is that noise coming from?" Asked the annoyed fatso as he waddled to the window. "Ohno." He mumbled. He ran over to his computer, no easy task for someone who was 900 pounds overweight. He madly tapped buttons on the computer.

"Defenses activated." Declared the computer. Many different type of weapons deployed from walls around the room.

"What's up doc?" Joked the hedgehog as he watched Robotnik dive behind some form of machine.

Suddenly the glass window shattered as a plane flew through it. The plane somehow flipped in the confined space and within the blink of a eye it had turned into some form of tank. It started shelling all of robotnik's defences. Within seconds they were all in very tiny bits.

Robotnik. From his hiding place, was watching what was happening on a fallen television.

"..if you've just tuned in, this is channel 64 news, reporting live from news helicopter 5 is Darla Gratch. Hi thanks Kent, right now over robotnik's fortress I believe Sonic's partner, in more ways than one, haha.."

Robotnik rolled his eyes at the unfunny joke. As a previous picture of sonic and tails was placed on screen, it appeared to have been taken when sonic claimed to be drunk, as he was kissing a blushing tails, who's eyes were looking at the camera nervously. "Shoo! Show me what's happening now!" Complained the professor.

"...has just flown his plane into the side of Robotnik's fortress, more on that later, back to you Kent..."

"Useless thing!" He grumbled. He stood up so he could see what was going on with his own eyes. He stood up just in time to see the force field disintegrate. "Brilliant." He said sarcastically.

"Missile launch." Stated the computer.

Sonic ran over to the window to witness the missiles as they launched. "Watch out Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails as he drove the tank out the window. Sonic turned around to see Robotnik grab a gun off one of his security robots.

"You aren't getting away this time hedgehog." Snarled Robotnik.

"Bye!" Laughed the hedgehog as he promptly lept out of the window and grabbed onto the wing of the fox's plane.

Robotnik pulled the trigger but only managed to hit one of his own missiles as it rushed past the window. It started spraying fuel out it's side, spraying flamable liquid inside the fortress. Robotnik promptly clambered into a nearby egg shaped escape pod. Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts grabbed the handles on the side of it and ran off with it while making rocket noises.

"How are we going to stop all these missiles!" Yelled Sonic, trying to be heard over the roar of all the rockets that were gaining altitude around them.

Tails spoke but Sonic didn't hear his words. When the fox pressed a small blue button on the control panel of the plane. Suddenly all the noise stopped and the plane and all the rockets hung in midair. "Is time stopped?" Asked Sonic.

"Nah, its a emp." Corrected Tails.

"Emp?" Asked the confused hedgehog. When suddenly the plane pointed vertically downwards and it's pilot started weaving through the falling rockets.

"WEEE!" Yelled Tails as he made the plane spin.

"Curses., that hedgehog isn't the problem, its that pesky fox brat!" Declared the pudgy professor as he watched the news reports on tv. "And I think I know how to get rid of that egotistical fox! Ahahahah!" He laughed as the picture of the embarrassed fox was put on screen again. "Ahahahahahaha!" He laughed as the screen faded out. Whilist zooming in on the fox's eyes.

End of chapter 1

Yup I decided to make this a multi chaptered story. Please review. It only takes 10 seconds after reading all that. Even if you just say its score out of 10. please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yup. Hi again, its me. KinG_Bob, I mean Ling Cheng. 'Doh! I mean the 4 ninjas. Well, I got one review. (Thanks ninja 2, you smeg head.) And one subscription. Thanks: 19will97 without furthur ado, here is another chapter of robotnik's crazy scheme.

Robotnik's crazy scheme.

Chapter 2

Robotnik paced around his new lair, a bed and breakfast stationed by the outskirts of Spring yard zone. "Who named this place anyway?" Questioned Robotnik as he threw his arms above his head.

"Hirokazu Yasuhara" answered Scratch.

"Gesundheit" Said the stupid genius.

"No he really did.." Stated Scratch.

"And I don't care." Replied Robotnik.

"Timing!" Cried Coconuts as he jumped into the room. "This place is great Robotnik! There is only one toilet to clean!" He finished.

"Indeed." Commented the genius. "Now, if I want to stop that pesky fox I need a plan. A plan so evil it would stop that fox for good." He monolouged.

"Let's sabotage his plane!" Suggested Scratch.

"Or better yet! We could put a bomb in his flying thingy!" Added Grounder.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fox Flambé!" Laughed Coconuts.

"Nincombots! That would never work!" Yelled Robotnik, then he picked up Scratch and hit him against Grounder, who then crashed into Coconuts. Sending them all tumbling out of the room and onto the balcony. "Hmmm.. I think I've got it." Stated the villainous villain.

"An idea?" Asked Scratch.

"NO! A craving for delicious McDonald's hamburgers!" Yelled Robotnik, the force of the yell shaking the balcony loose and resulting in it crashing to the ground. "Now get me some burgers or i'll turn you into paperclips!" He yelled.

"The big ones or the little ones?" Asked Grounder stupidly.

"GET TO IT!" Yelled the pudgy proffesor.

"Okay okay.." Replied Grounder as he quickly started following the other two robots.

"Now where was I, ohyes. Inside this bed and breakfast. Now what was I talking about, ohyes, a plan to get rid of tails. Hmm.. I'll think about it after I eat, and then get some shopping done. Ahahahahaha!" He laughed as the camera panned away from him and out the window to the robots who were walking away. Fade to black.

Fade in. To a night scene of Sonic lying on a couch watching tv. His face and other objects in the room lit up by the flashing of the screen.

"Well?" Spoke a voice from behind him.

"Well what?" He replied.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving you or anything?" Asked the fox.

"I could've escaped by myself." Replied the hedgehog, he proceeded to put his feet up on a nearby coffee table.

The fox growled softly as he witnessed a pair of dirt-ridden sneakers place themselves on his once clean table. He forced himself to keep his composure. "And how might you have escaped?" Asked the fox through clenched teeth.

"Somehow, I always do." Replied Sonic.

"Yeah, with my help!" Spat the fox. His namesakes flicking around angrily.

"Not always." Spoke Sonic as he got up to face his accuser.

"Ohyeah? Name one time you escaped without my help!" Ordered the fox.

"Uh.. Let me see.. There was that time, with the thing, when it.." His voice trailed off into silence. "Yeahhh.. Thanks.." He finished as he hung his head and he promptly un crossed his fingers too.

"Good, now that that's cleared up, do you want me to get you anything?" Asked Tails.

"Well, what I would really like right now..." Spoke sonic as he started to scuff his foot on the ground.

"Yeah.." Whispered the fox as he walked slowly towards the hedgehog.

"Well, umm.. It-Its.." Stuttered the hedgehog as he looked up slightly.

"Yeah.." Whispered tails as he placed his arms on the hedgehog's shoulders.

"Well.." Said sonic seductively as he stated to stroke behind the fox's ears.

Tails pushed his body up to sonic's and he looked up into the others eyes and wrapped his tails around the back of the hedgehog's legs.

Sonic whispered into Tail's ear. "Hot, steamy, delicious.."

"Oh yeah.." Whispered the fox as a shiver went down his spine.

Mcdonald's hamburgers..." Finished the hedgehog.

"WHAT! Well.. Okay. Only because we have no food in the house." Spoke the fox.

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room.

"Thooper!" Said a freckled teenager, he lowered his camera from the window.

"Oh dear god." Mumbled Tails as he lowered his head in shame.

"Phthey'l pay loadth fer thisth!" spoke the lisp ridden teenager as he ran off into the darkness.

"Burgers?" Asked Sonic, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

"Fine.." Said the fox as he promply left.

Fade to black, with the sound of another camera shutter sound, ending with Tails yelling "goddamnit!"

Fade in. To a scene of the 3 dumbbots walking down a moonlight street, towards a large neon yellow M sign in the distance.

"What does Dr Robotnik like again?" Asked Coconuts

"Oh ho. He likes everything." Answered Scratch in a exasperated tone of voice.

"Yeah, once he made me bring a wheelbarrow, and that was just for chicken nuggets!" Commented Grounder.

"That's nothing! Once he made me ride a elephant to pull the shipping container that was full of burgers!" Added Scratch. "Woohoohoo!" Cried Scratch as he was suddenly knocked down to the ground. He picked himself up off the ground and looked for the cause of his fall.

"Owth! Tthat hurth!" Spoke the teenager as he rubbed his head.

Scrath picked the teenager up off the ground. "Watch were you're going you little punk!" He spoke.

"Heyth! Puth me downth! And youh! Puth down my camera!" Shouted the teenager as he squirmed under Scratch's grasp.

"Hey look Scratch! Its Tails and Sonic!" Spoke Grounder as he lifted up the camera and examined the LCD screen.

"Where? We weren't tryna hurt the kid! Just don't hurt me!" Squarked the robot chicken as he dropped the kid and held his arms in front of his face.

"No Scratch! On the camera." Declared Grounder.

"Lemme see that! bolt brain!" Spoke Scratch. Insulting Grounder so he could feel better about his cowardlyness. "Hey! Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Looks like sonic has got a fox fixation!" Joked Coconuts.

"We had better get this to Dr Robotnik!" Suggested Scratch.

"After burgers." Added Grounder.

"After burgers." They all said as they remembered what happened last time Robotnik failed to get his burgers. Scratch deposited the camera into Grounders chest compartment.

The camera panned 180' to reveal a fox on the other side of the darkened street.

"I'd better keep away from those metal morons or they might try to attack me." Monolouged the fox. He took flight and flew off towards the big neon M.

He landed outside the building and walked in. He dodged the people with the mops that always seem to be in the way, and then he safely made his way to the counter.

"4 mcburgerthings!" Gasped the fox to the stereotypical fast food clerk.

"Do you want flies with that?" Asked the clerk. After he had put the burgers in the oversized paper bag.

"Flies?" Questioned Tails.

"The bug zapper is broken, and when the flies land on the food, the preservatives in the food instantly place the class B, or lower, creature into a state of suspended animation." Answered the clerk.

"No flies then, thanks." Said the fox.

"One second." Spoke the clerk as he took the bag away, he removed the burgers from the paper bag and took them out of their polystyrene boxes, and scraped them off with a spatula. He promptly brought them back.

"Why did you take my burgers away?" Asked the fox.

"Quality control." Replied the assistant.

Tails paid and left, he skipped down the sidewalk carrying the bag at his side. When he suddenly saw the 3 robots walking toward him, he quickly twirled his tails together, making them look like one, folded he's ears down and pulled a section of fur over his face.

From the other end of the spectrum, the 3 robots quickly swapped heads, with Scratch's head going on coconut's body, and with Grounder's head going on Scratch's body. The robot monkey simply tossed his head lopsidedly onto Grounder's body.

The two parties whistled nervously as they passed each other.

The robots walked into the building while in their odd state of disrepair.

"Everything you got!" Declared Scratch.

"With flies or without?"

Fade out. Fade in to show Sonic lying on the couch flicking through channels, with the door of the house behind him. The door opened. Revealing Tails.

"I'm back Sonic." Declared the fox as he strolled through the door.

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat a fox." Joked the hedgehog.

"Don't be stupid sonic, you're a herbivore, with the occasional insect. hedgehogs don't eat meat." Spoke the fox as he tossed the bag onto the coffee table.

"If I can't eat meat then how can I eat these burgers?" Jeered the blue hedgehog as he took a bite out of the food as if to prove a point. He looked at Tails while a piece of mayonnaise coated lettuce hung out his mouth.

"You do know that the packet the burger came in probably contains more meat than the burger you are eating?" Asked Tails as he sat down next to the blue hedgehog.

"I guess. Tastes good though." He replied.

"Oh Sonic you are so... Random, at times.." Commented the kitsune.

"Thank you." Said the hedgehog.

Tails shimmied over towards the hedgehog, rested against his shoulder and then he closed his eyes.

"Heh." Chortled Sonic as he then proceeded to drape his arm around Tail's neck. He moved it a bit further and grabbed the fox's wallet that was lying next to him. "Heh." He laughed again.

End of chapter 2.

Wow. If the original plot for this story was a drive to chicago, then I think I just flew to the moon. One of my longer chapters, I think. Review! If you made it this far it won't hurt to click the review button. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again everybody, good news, I got my school report, and I passed. (For once XD) everybody, check out thechairman45's channel on youtube, some quality stuff on there. Ok right now I don't feel like writing, ill write later. 3 weeks later. Ok ill write!

Robotnik's crazy scheme.

Chapter 3

Yeah... Chapter name here. Uhh... Billy!

Robotnik awoke, he got off the crushed remnants of the motel bed, its small frame had splintered under Robotnik's mass. Or should I say, ass.

He stood up fully and stretched. he drowsily walked into the bathroom. He scratched his behind as he walked up to the mirror. "Today will be the day that I come up with a scheme to stop that troublesome Tails." He declared while staring into the mirror. He started grabbing at air and then started brushing his teeth with a imaginary toothbrush.

"See that! Robotniks losing it! He's pretending to brush his teeth! Gahagaha!" Laughed Scratch as he, Grounder and Coconuts watched the doctor.

"Shut up! All of you! You are all incompetent!" Declared the doctor. He slammed his fists down onto the basin. He turned his head to glare at the 3 robots.

"If I am to stay here comfortably, we shall need supplies. Things like toothpaste, milk, eggs, socks, eggs, and did I say eggs? Because I need them to live comfortably!" Spoke Robotnik as he marched back and forth in front of the robots.

"Eggs?" Asked Grounder thoughtlessly.

"Eggzactly!" Declared Robotnik as he stood in front of Grounder. "And I can't rely on you 3 duncebots, especially after those burgers you got me. Why on earth were they coated with flies?" He yelled angrily.

"Uhhh.. It was Grounder's idea your supremeness!"

"I don't care! Now do something constructive while I'm gone! I'll be back as soon as I have sufficient supplies." The pyjama-clad scientist left the motel room. Slamming the door behind himself.

"Uhhhh.." Went the 3 robots, as, through the window, they watched their brilliant boss jump into his egg-o-matic hovercraft.

Elsewhere:

Tails was rudely awoken by being shoved, hitting his head on a coffee table and then crashing onto the floor. "Hey! What gives!" He cried as he rubbed the small cut on his forehead.

"Woops. Sorry." Said Sonic carelessly as he stood up off the couch. "Its just that you were sleeping on me, and I wanted to grab some food from the kitchen.

"Ouch Sonicc.. That really hurt." Moaned Tails as he withdrew his bloodied hand.

"Yeah well." Replied the hedgehog as he walked towards the kitchen.

Tails sat back on the couch and then he started to hide the cut by pulling fur over it. He heard the fridge open.

"HEY TAILS!" Yelled Sonic.

"What is it?" Sighed the orange fox.

"There isn't any food. So go out and get some for me, I'm starved. You didn't get nearly enough burgers last night." Spoke Sonic.

"Yeah okay." Replied Tails. He got up and headed upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and ran some water over his bloodstained glove, then he brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Gosh I look terrible, look at how greasy my fur is. And if my eyes don't deceive me, are my teeth going slightly off colour?" He quickly turned around and left the house before sonic could make any more demands.

He opened the front door of the garage and walked up to his car. "Where to master?" It asked.

"Uhhh... I'll walk thanks." Said the fox as he remembered his past experiences with talking cars. After many minutes of walking he finally arrived at the supermarket. 'SPECKERS' read the turquoise sign above the entrance. Immediately the nasty aroma of the store hit his sensitive nose. "Bleh." He said to himself before he walked in.

Somewhere else. (Not really)

"Aha! Here it is!" Declared Robotnik as he landed his egg-o-matic, the machine making a strange wobbling sound as it touched down. "Nobody will notice it here." He said as he looked at the vehicles next to his, they were all different Kiddie rides. His egg-o-matic blended in perfectly with the flashing lights of spaceships, jumbo jets, and unicorns. He quickly waddled into the store as the camera faded to black.

Fade in. "Well this should hopefully fix my problem." Said Tails. 'For oily hair' read the label on the bottle. He placed it in the already crammed trolley. "That's most of the stuff Sonic and I need. Now to get out of this foul smelling place."

"Hmm.. No egg flavoured toothpaste? What is this world coming to?" Asked the doctor. Suddenly out the corner of his eye he glimpsed a certain fox walk past his isle. "Drat! Its that fox!" He whispered to himself. He abandoned his search for egg flavoured toothpaste and started to follow his 2 tailed nemesis. After a while he decided to peek around the next isle to see what was going on, he saw the fox engaged in conversation with a crocodile.

"...e treats me like his personal slave, its all good when we are doing stuff together but sometimes he doesn't seem to care at all.." Robotnik ducked back behind the corner of the isle. He looked around. A few meters away was a newspaper stand. He grabbed one of the newspapers and held it in front of his face, with the combination of pyjamas and a classic upside down newspaper he was almost unrecognisable. Apart from the large orange moustache.

Robotnik watched as the fox continued talking to Vector, who was nodding occasionally. The genius walked past the foxes trolley an quickly snatched a item out of it. He then walked off quickly, back around the isle. "Something poisonous or... Something! Panicked Robotnik as he hopped from leg to leg while flapping his arms. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He went as he scanned the shelves. He looked at the product he swiped. It was some form of shampoo. "I've got it!" He said as he clicked his fingers. He grabbed a nearby box of 'blossom pink' hair dye. He ripped the box open and immediately mixed its contents in with the shampoo. He kicked the ripped dye box under the shelving unit and went back round the isle and inconspicuously dropped the shampoo back in the fox's trolley. "I am so evil." He muttered to himself as he proceeded on his search for egg-toothpaste.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Asked Tails as he looked up at the crocodile in front of him.

"The store hired us to investigate all the pickpocketing that is happening in the store, we suspect that it's Easy Eddie, a fast fingered ferret who is a expert pickpocketer. The stores security cameras aren't working well so we are keeping a lookout, aint nothing gonna get past my inspection eyes." Explained Vector.

"Well, good luck with that." Said Tails as he wheeled his trolley towards the checkout.

"Now where is my smegging wallet?" Asked Tails and he felt around the side of his shoe. "SMEG! Easy Eddie must've stolen it! Oh no! How Am I gonna pay?" He groaned as he shook his head.

"That's okay sir. We will be compensated by the insurance company for stolen property, so you just take it." Spoke the cashier.

"Thanks!" Spoke the fox as he flashed the cashier a smile as he walked out the doors.

"Now.. Gimme all the money." Spoke the masked criminal that was holding a gun to the cashiers side.

"Well now that store will be safe under the watchful eye of the chaotix." Thought Tails as he pushed the trolley home. His thoughts soon wandered off to plans for turning the trolley into a off road go-cart.

"Sonic! I'm back! And I got chilli dogs!" Shouted Tails as he came in through the front door.

"Great! Make some for us then!" Replied Sonic, yelling equally loud.

"Yeah.. Sure, I'll make e'm then." Sighed the fox as he slunk into the kitchen with all the shopping, he then pushed the trolley down the hall and into the doorway of his workshop. He watched as it coasted into the darkness of his workshop. "You know what? F Sonic.."

"Later! I'm not in the mood right now." Spoke sonic from the next room.

Tails shook his head. "..its time I did something for myself." He grabbed some stuff and carried it upstairs.

He looked at the bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Well if I need anything the thing I need right now is a shower." He said to himself.

Fade to black.

Fade in.

"Oh dumb-bots! I'm back! And good news! Soon the fox will be unable to stop my plans! Ahahahaha!"

"Great stuff your putridness!"

End of chapter.. Whatever.. Its late. I wanna sleep. Review. RDO soon. This Story has some element of a true story in it too. Lol. Just noticed. Reeeview.. Sorry for the lame chapter. Just something to keep you guys interested. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear, so sorry. +facepalm+ I, just plain old forgot about this site, I just discovered this half finished file, thanks for waiting patiently. Another chapter of... Whatever this is called, I forgot. Might update again. (I'm back to school tomorrow, and I keep failing omf)

Chapter 4: Jimmy.

"Well?" Questioned Robotnik, who was still wearing his pyjamas.

"Well what?" Asked Grounder.

"Aren't you going to ask what the supremely rotten and evil plan I came up with was?" Queried the doctor as he walked over to the built-in kitchenette and placed the shopping bags he was carrying onto a counter.

"Now why would we do that?" Asked Grounder, But he was soon silenced by Scratch hitting him over the head.

"Well great malevolent one. I was going to before Bolt brain here interrupted me. So uhh.. What is your supremely rotten and evil plan?" Questioned Scratch.

"Well, while I was in the shop I saw the fox brat, so I mixed some colouring in with some of his bath products!" He monolouged excitedly.

The 3 robots stood there, they looked at each other for a while. " Yeah! Yeah! Flushed fox!" Laughed Coconuts as he then took his mop and bucket and started mopping the floor.

"Well? What do you two think?" Questioned the pudgy professor.

"We love it!" Declared Scratch.

"No we don't.. It sounds stupid." Stated Grounder stupidly.

"Oh you do, do you?" Whispered Robotnik as he leered over the two robots.

"Yeah, I mean how is changing his colour gonna help you take over mob..." Said Grounder. Unfortunately his sentence was cut of by having a bucket full of mop dirty water slammed on his head.

"Now, you two! I want you to go spy on that fox brat for me, and report back to me if anything comes up, AND DON'T FAIL ME THIS TIME!" Yelled the volumetric villan as he proceeded to toss Scratch and Grounder out the window.

"Why can't I go Dr Robotnik? Huh huh?" Asked the robot monkey as he waved his arms frantically.

"Because, my moronic monkey, I need you to watch over them. To make sure they don't give themselves away, because, you always were my favourite, and there might even be a promotion in it for you." Explained the doctor.

"Wow! A promotion! What could get better than scrubbing only one toilet!" Cheered the robotic monkey as he hopped out the window.

"Might." Said Robotnik as once his simian servant was out of earshot.

"Now, I wonder what's on tv.." He said to himself. Then he proceeded to sit on the couch, causing it to break under his weight. "Those miracle diets never work." He sighed as the camera panned into the tv.

"Hello and welcome to 'lifestyles of the very good, I'm your host, throbin screech! Tonight our guest is the NostalgiaCri..." Went the tv.

"So many broken dreams." Sobbed Robotnik as he remembered the old days.

The camera panned out. To show Sonic the hedgehog sitting on a couch who was watching the same show, he looked around cautiously before reaching under the couch and pulling out a small flask. He took a swig of it before replacing it under the couch.

Upstairs he heard the sound of cascading water. Sonic snickered to himself as he slowly walked up the stairs. He brought his eye up to the bathroom keyhole and watched the fox as he stepped into the shower. Sonic laughed silently to himself.

"C'mon up here." Whispered Scratch. He pointed at a barbecue that was outside the house. Grounder managed to clamber onto it. Then Scratch stand on Grounder's head. He then pulled himself up to the window. He looked inside to see Tails having a shower. "Woohoohoo." He laughed quietly as he started to watch.

Meanwhile, right behind them, Coconuts had just sat down on a tree branch to watch the two robots when he spotted what Scratch was looking at. "Yeah yeah!" He laughed as he increased his Monkeyvision zoom.

Meanwhile, quite a way away.

"What's going on over there! I haven't heard from my duncebots for over a hour now! I know! I'll see what they are doing via my egg-o-camerascope!" He declared. He reached into his pants and pulled out what looked like a credit card with two eye pieces cut into it. "Oohhh yess..." He said as he saw what was going on.

Back at Tail's place.

The acne-ridden teenager was back. Or more accurately he was upstairs in his bedroom in the house across the street. "Ooth greath stufth!" He lisped as he pointed his camera at the fox's house and started clicking away. The 9687.65 GB folder on his computer getting ever larger...

"Oops!" Said the fox as he realised that the blinds were open. He stepped out the shower for a second and closed the blinds. "I hope nobody saw me." He thought as he stepped back into the shower.

Scratch pulled himself back up to the window. "Well at least he didn't see me." He thought, before he realised that the blinds were closed.

"Drat!" Said the onlookers in unison.

All except Sonic. Who had gotten bored and was now watching lifestyles of the very good.

Robotnik laughed to himself, soon the fox would be as pink as, a pink fox, the author slapped himself for not coming up with a comparison.

"Now soon that fox will be pink, and he is too self concious to show himself! Ahahaha!" Laughed the homeless professor.

"Hey buddy? Mind keeping it down?" Yelled the person in the room adjacent to his.

Meanwhile, back at the Sonic residence:

Tails closed his eyes and listened to the soft patter of water on the tiles, he squeezed some shampoo into his hands and rubbed it into his tails, he hummed as he did this. "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan" he went repeatedly.

Tails turned off the water just as Sonic burst through the door. "I ASKED YOU FOR A CHILLI DO..." Sonic fell silent as he gazed upon the voluptuous vulpine. He walked out backwards and closed the door. He opened it and peeked in.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Asked Tails as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

Sonic stepped in and stared. Then he laughed.

"Whaddya think's going on in there Scratch?" Asked Grounder as they heard constant laughter.

Scratch shrugged. "Funny joke maybe?"

"We should ask them what it is, maybe Robotnik will find it funny."

"Oh Grounder the only thing Robotnik finds funny are his own egg jokes."

"Touche" commented the green robot. Scratch gave him a odd look.

"What? Can't I know one big word?"

Tails skidded over towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. He brought his hands up in front of his face and then dug his claws into his fur.

Sonic was still laughing hysterically on the bath mat.

Tail's eye twitched. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" He yelled as he dove on Sonic, grabbing him by the neck.

"Haha-chghgh-aha-ghch-hahaha-chgh-haha" He went as his windpipe was constricted.

Later:

"Yes! It worked! I stopped the fox brat! And might have even gotten sonic killed in the process!" Sang Robotnik as he danced around the tiny motel room, shaking the cheap decorative picture off the wall. "This day is going perfectly!" He exclaimed as he then squirted some egg-flavored toothpaste into his mouth. "How could this day get any better?" He said to himself.

"Actually, I've got even more good news Dr Robotnik!" Declared Scratch.

"No, I do!" Interjected Grounder.

"I said it first! Its my good news!"

"Ooh it is not!"

"Timing! Yelled coconuts as he leapt from the bathroom."

"Shut up! All of you! You're all incompetent!"

"Yeah, uhh, anyways o-glorious one, we stole this camera from a kid! And its got some.. Uhu.. Photos the fox brat wouldn't want seen." Explained Scratch.

Grounder opened his chest compartment to reveal. A roast chicken on a rotary cooker. "Oops, sorry" said Grounder as he began to close the compartment.

"Not so fast." Ordered Robotnik as he reached in and grabbed a drumstick and shoved it into his mouth. "Pwroceed" he said as bits of chicken went everywhere.

Grounder closed it and opened it again repeatedly. Revealing a phone. "Nooo." A dustbin. "Nooooo" A picture of Robotnik in a frame that read: 'Worlds Evilest boss.' "Nooo." Before finally he got to the camera. "Tadaa!" He went.

Robotnik picked it up with his greasy fingers and flicked through the photos. "Oooh, ahhh, hmmmm. OH YES! And these photos aren't bad too." He went as he finished off the last of the chicken.

"What do we do now o-fantastically flabby one?" Queried Scratch.

"What do we do now? Hah, we wait and see what happens of course! Tomorrow I'll do some damage to a town, capture sonic again, and that fox will be out of my hair for 'up to 3 months." He declared, reading the information on the back of the dye's bottle.

-nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-

I bet you are all amazed that I'm writing again. Hope you enjoyed your chapter. Maybe I might get back into publishing on FF 


End file.
